It is often challenging to determine whether a parking slot is appropriately sized for a vehicle. For example, it can be difficult for a vehicle driver to assess whether a parking slot is long enough (e.g., when parallel parking) or wide enough (e.g., when perpendicularly parking).
Parking-assistance technologies have been developed to assist with determining whether a slot is big enough for a vehicle to park. However, these technologies can be less accurate or reliable when a vehicle is too far away from the surrounding vehicles or is moving at an angle relative to the surrounding vehicles.